Awakening of the Ocean
by Peacefulmeadow
Summary: The story of how famous violinist Michiru Kaioh becomes and comes to terms with Sailor Neptune. Has the potential to become longer.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We shall see where this goes. This is my first ever FanFic and I haven't written for fun in years! Feel free to leave me comments/suggestions. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Juat borrowing them and putting them in my own scenarios.

Prologue:

The warm sun smiled down on the small figure below. The fifteen year old barely felt it, with the storm raging within her soul. Even the seashore, which usually felt like a place of solace and comfort did nothing to console her. Bits of rock cut into her bare feet and a wisp of soft aquamarine hair floated around her face, both of which she paid no mind. Staring blankly out over the ocean, she tried to make sense of her raging thoughts.

Clenched to her chest was a small rod with a crescent shaped planet fixed atop. _I didn't ask for this! _She thought bitterly to herself. _I didn't ask for the responsibility to choose between life and death. I didn't ask..._Fate had other ideas though. It had swooped in and stolen her childhood, her hopes and dreams. Restless ocean waves reflected in her blue eyes as if they sensed the turmoil within her. Her memories of the occurrences from the Silver Millennium had not all returned- precious few in fact. She knew she had been Neptunian royalty and a soldier as well. That was another lifetime ago. _It's so... not me, _thought the slender artist. _I'm no fighter. My paintings and violin are my life. No, they were my life. _Her fist squeezed the Henshin wand until she thought it would break, taking with it all her fears and worries. Unfortunately, the smooth metal remained intact sealing her destiny.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I hope this isn't too slow of a start. Lots of action to come!

Gomen Nasai "I'm Sorry!"

Mata Ashita "See you tomorrow."

Konbanwa "Good Evening"

Chapter One

5 Days Prior

Michiru Kaioh led a perfect life. She was the epitome of what a well mannered Japanese lady should be. Discovered as a musical prodigy at a very young age, the violinist was thrust into elite circles. Her parents encouraged her-proud to see their only child and heir to the Kaioh fortune shine performance after performance. Now, she received invitations to play at the most prestigious affairs the socialites of Tokyo had to offer.

However, despite her fame, she had very few friends. It was the closest of these few she now spoke with on her mobile phone. "I'm just getting ready to leave the school grounds," she said softly, walking out of the auditorium into the late afternoon sun. "How was your practice race?" Elsa Gray was the best runner Michiru had ever known. She could count on one hand the amount of races Elsa hadn't won in track and field. She smiled brightly at the other girl's apparent laughter on the other end of the line. "I'm glad!" Michiru responded, "I can't wait to see you dominate during Friday's race... Of course I'm coming! My recital at the country club gala isn't until Saturday evening." Her knee length cerulean skirt brushed against her legs as she walked down the sidewalk away from the all girl academy she currently attended. There were few people sharing the sidewalks with her this late in the afternoon. A light breeze suddenly sprang up, causing cherry blossoms to flutter and scurry under Michiru's designer shoes.

She was so oblivious to her surroundings, she didn't notice the tall, sandy blonde haired man standing in her path. Engrossed in her conversation, head down, she walked straight into him. "Oof!" came her startled reaction. Her blue gaze abruptly met his green, and her heart did an unexpected somersault. "Gomen Nasai!" she exclaimed, "Are you ok?" Her heart hammered in her chest as she bowed repeatedly. He simply smiled a crooked smile and ignored her apology, continuing on his path. Michiru watched him walk away, noticing how nicely the dark washed jeans fit his toned body. Red and black motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm, he turned back and gave her a slight wave. _That was odd. He didn't even answer me,_ Michiru thought, turning back to her neglected phone call. "I should go now. Mata Ashita Elsa." She hurried the rest of the mile long walk to the apartment she sometimes shared with her parents.

The building's doorman bowed to her and opened the door leading into the lobby of the luxurious apartment building. "Konbanwa Miss Kaioh," he said couteously. She flashed a polite smile at him before walking across the lobby. The twin fountains gurgled their welcome as she headed to the elevator. The ride to the penthouse was short. She fished her key out of the school briefcase and unlocked the door. The apartment was dark and quiet. She flipped on the light switch, revealing a tastefully furnished Victorian style living room. Her parents were usually gone-traipsing across the world as the wealthy tend to do. For once, Michiru had begged to be allowed to stay behind, in the hopes of maintaining a sense of normalcy in her life. She longed to be a regular girl, have friends and go to school. Her parents had reluctantly agreed to allow her to remain alone for the time being; with the condition she have weekly phone conversations with them and keep them up to date with the goings on in Japan.

A few hours later, after eating a meager meal by herself while completing her homework, she began getting ready for bed. Her bedroom screamed of her love for the sea. Its light aqua walls were covered in her favorite maritime paintings and sea shell collages she had made over the years. Her large white canopy bed with its aqua satin sheets and fluffy white comforter beckoned to her. A picture window, complete with window seat, afforded a beautiful view of the not too distant ocean. The room was not in perfect order however. Sheets of loose leaf paper covered in musical notes decorated her desk; and a partially painted canvas of two dolphins dancing in misty sea spray awaited in the corner. Her day had been a long one-having had swim practice before school and violin practice after. She swiftly changed out of her blue and white school uniform and into pink silk pajamas and sank gratefully beneath the comforter. As she drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts meandered to the face of the beautiful man she had collided with earlier. _How handsome he was! Maybe I'll get lucky and see him again someday._

Unbeknownst to Michiru, her peaceful sleep would not last the night...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Short chapter today. More to come.

Chapter Two

Red. Everything was red. Michiru jerked in her sleep as the pleasant dream she had been having turned nightmarish. She recognized her surroundings at first-Tokyo and the surrounding area. She watched in abject horror as the city she loved was destroyed. First a gigantic earthquake toppled buildings and turned skyscrapers into rubble. Next, the most colossal tidal wave she had ever seen (both in fiction and reality) swallowed the entire island of Japan, crushing it into complete ruin. She bore witness to the desolation of many countries she had never seen in person, whole continents even, being demolished by natural disasters of all kinds. It seemed she was floating above it all, paralyzed with fear as the events unfolded. When the entire Earth had crumbled apart in space, the vision mercifully stopped. _This is what awaits should you fail your mission, _said a powerful voice. Michiru looked around frantically for the owner of the voice, but found no one. "Who are you?" she cried out into the vastness of space. "What is going on? I don't understand!" _All will be revealed in due time..._

* * *

The vision faded into white nothingness and Michiru woke abruptly, her face pressed mercilessly into her down pillow. She was exhausted. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, it read 4:45 AM. "Like I'll be able to go back to sleep after such a terrible dream..." mumbled Michiru. _Thank goodness it was just a dream! Right? _A tiny piece inside of her whispered what ifs. What if it wasn't a dream? What if I was meant to see it? Of what mission had the voice spoken? What could she do? She was just a normal teenage girl-well as normal as a famous teenage musical prodigy could be. Pushing the dream into the recesses of her mind, she hopped out of bed and wandered over to her unfinished dolphin painting. She turned on her worklight, knowing that painting could always ease her troubled mind. Becoming lost in swirls of cobalt, aquamarine and silver, the painter basked in her artwork, until her alarm rang, signaling the start of her busy day. - She was back, floating in the vastness of space again. _The fate of the world rests in your hands. _The voice was back, softer this time, but the sense of urgency lingered. "Who are you?" Michiru asked again. _You must find out who you are, what you are destined to become. _The voice ignored her question. It sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. _Find yourself Michiru...or the entire planet will pay the price... _WHACK! A loud noise startled her out of her slumber. Her Math professor was glaring down at her, disapproval coloring his gaze. "Miss Kaioh! A little attention if you please! I have enough trouble explaining algebraic equations, without the sounds of snoring to interfere." He stalked back to the front of the room. Mchiru sat up amidst the snickers of her classmates. _How embarassing, _she thought. _Michiru Kaioh never falls asleep in class! _Thankfully, she made it through the rest of the day with no more incidents. Once her final class was dismissed, she wandered through the academy grounds until she reached the area where the track and field team met. She settled on a grassy slope by a tall, lean bronze skinned girl. Elsa flashed a white smile at her friend. After noticing the plain exhaustion on the aquamarine haired girl's face, concern arose on Elsa's features. "What's wrong Michiru? Are you ok? You don't look well." "I'm ok, just really tired. I fell asleep in class today. I've been having some really weird nightmares." she admitted to her friend. "Do you want to talk about them?" asked Elsa. "No, not really. It's just too depressing." Michiru responded dully. "I just came to watch your practice race. Seeing you succeed always brings a smile to my face." The taller girl ginned, finished stretching and rose to join her teammates on the track. Michiru felt grateful to have such an understanding friend. She laid back in the soft green grass and stared up at the sky. It was the same shade of blue as her eyes, she mused. The few puffy clouds playing hide and seek with the afternoon sun. A sense of calm filled her as the symphony of distant running finally lulled her into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Arigatou gozaimasu: A polite form of Thank You

Hai: Yes

Chapter Three

Friday dawned bright and sunny. Early morning rays cast their golden light on the aquamarine haired girl in her canopy bed. Yawning sleepily, Michiru turned off her beeping alarm. Plagued after yet another night of apocalyptic visions, she wearily got up and made her way to the shower. _At least I have Elsa's big race to look forward to today. _The violinist donned her cerulean and white school uniform and started gathering her things for the day. In foresight, she packed some designer jeans and a blouse adorned with cherry blossoms, as she would not have time to return home between violin practice and the race to change.

The day progressed quickly, much to Michiru's delight. Before she knew it, she was standing in the school auditorium, violin in hand. The melodic notes flowed from her skilled fingers, making students and teachers alike sway and drift along with the tune. Much to her embarrassment, there was applause as she lifted the violin from her shoulder. "Bravo Michiru!" exclaimed her music instructor. "That was especially divine!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she replied, all too aware of how red her face was becoming. "I believe you are ready for the gala tomorrow evening!" the older woman beamed, proud of her muse. "You are sure to be the highlight of the evening!" Accepting the praise graciously, Michiru retook her stance and lifted the beautiful violin to play another piece.

Some time later, Michiru hurried from the auditorium. She headed to a nearby restroom to change into her more comfortable clothes before leaving the academy. She had just enough time to get to the track and find a seat on the shiny silver bleachers. She could see several people on the oval below her, warming up and stretching. Michiru straightened and waved, recognizing the bronzed skin and red hair of Elsa. The lithe runner smiled and returned her friend's wave. Michiru sat down, tucking an escaped curl of aqua hair behind her ear. Both boys and girls from two other local schools were running in this competition, so the track was abuzz with contagious excitement. Michiru cheered as the announcer signaled the beginning of the first race.

Three short races in and it was time for the 400 meter dash-Elsa's specialty. As they took their starting positions, one of the other racers suddenly captured Michiru's attention. Her mouth gaped as recognition struck. _It's him! The guy I ran into the other day! _She admired his figure from afar. Lost in thought, she missed the shot signaling the race to begin. Elsa and the mysterious stranger took an early lead. _Wow! He is fast! _Michiru thought, as he started to pull away from Elsa. His tousled sandy blonde hair blew in the self made wind. She had never seen anyone run faster! Try as she might, Elsa simply couldn't keep up. The blonde crossed the finish line a good 7 seconds before the redhead. Michiru cheered anyways; it had been a really exciting race! She noticed Elsa shake hands with the boy as she left the track.

Throughout the rest of the events, Michiru kept her eyes open for any more sightings of the mystery guy. He appeared in one more event and Elsa in two. Her friend won both of her races as did the blonde. When it was all over and the awards presented, Michru left the stands and headed down to congratulate Elsa on her victories.

"Elsa!" Michiru ran up to the smiling girl and hugged her. "You did very well!" "Thank you Michi!" responded her friend. "I wish I could have pushed myself harder on the 400 meter though."

"Do you know the boy who won? He was crazy fast!" asked Michiru. "Hai! That was the up and coming racer I was telling you about last week. He is the number one junior F1 racer in Japan. His name is Haruka Tenoh." At the mention of his name, Michiru's heart seemed to skip a beat. Not noticing the pause in her companion's step, Elsa went on to describe how popular the racer was and stats about his racecar. Michiru wasn't really listening. _I need to find a way to meet him. _She thought. She couldn't exactly explain it, but it was as if her very soul was crying out for the blonde stranger. She walked Elsa to the changing rooms, the two girls making plans to meet in an hour at a fun restaurant to celebrate Elsa's track victories.

Unbeknownst to Michiru, the darkness of her destiny was looming, lurking in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Feel free to R & R!

Baka na: Impossible!

Chapter Four

The sun was setting as Michiru hurried into the Juban District of Tokyo to meet up with Elsa. The sun descended, turning the sky brilliant shades of orange, magenta and violet. As she walked, Michiru pictured herself putting the scene to canvas at her first opportunity. The streetlights flickered to life as she passed, casting shadows all around. A sharp wind picked up, bringing with it the promising smell of food and stirring the cherry blossoms on the ground.

Suddenly, laughter reached her ears. Not the happy laughter of people enjoying the beautiful evening, but menacing laughter that made her shiver and her skin crawl. Glancing around for the source to avoid, she saw no one. A couple strolled hand in hand into a nearby park and a stray black cat ran into an alley. Neither would have been capable of the laughter. THUMP! The sound of something falling to the ground sounded nearby. Michiru peeked into a desolate alleyway and gasped at what she found. It was a child, a small girl no older than eight, slumped on the ground by a metal dumpster. The stink of garbage assaulted her as she ran to check on the poor thing. Raven black hair covered the petite face. Her pink dress was rumpled and slightly torn from her ordeal. She looked as if she had been running from something or someone and had exhausted herself.

Michiru moved closer to see how she could help the little dear. _Her parents must be worried sick! _She thought. Unexpectedly, the girl's eyes shot open and she rose, a bloodcurdling scream ripping from her throat. She transformed. Gone was the sweet visage of a small child in trouble. In her place, was a giant terrifying monster!

"Baka na!" Michiru exclaimed in disbelief. Surely, her eyes were playing tricks on her! The youma stood about 8 feet tall, had monstrous pincers for hands and glowed a sickly purple. Its one large green eye blinked at the aquamarine haired girl below. The youma threw back its head and roared menacingly. Michiru stumbled back as one of the giant pincers came crashing down at her. She barely managed to avoid the bone crushing blow. The youma stomped one huge foot in frustration as its prey scrambled to her feet. Determined not to miss a second time, it swung its big meaty claw at her again. _This is the end, _thought Michiru. _There's no way out. That thing is blocking the alley's exit. What can I hope to do now? _She could only look on in horror as the heavy claw descended to crush her body.

All of a sudden, a blinding turquoise light lit up the entire alley. The creature shrieked and reared back, covering its eye with its claw. Michiru's forehead burned. A glowing brand shone upon her forehead. Its appearance was akin to that of a trident. The sudden materialization of a slender lavender rod in the turquoise brilliance distracted her. Affixed above the rod, a pink and silver heart rested-the base of an aquamarine crescent moon. A five pointed silver star topped the Henshin wand. It hovered, the silver sparkling like a fine gemstone. As she reached out towards the object, the voice from her dreams returned. _Take it Michiru! Accept your destiny! _The second she grasped it in her hand, the star on top began twirling. Unfamiliar words sprang unbidden to her lips. "Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!"

Michiru was weightless, caught up in a swirling vortex of crystal clear water. She watched in awe as her cherry blossom shirt and jeans faded away. A form fitting sailor style outfit emerged on her naked bodywith a dark teal skirt and matching collar. Navy blue bows formed- one at her chest and one at her lower back. Long white gloves clad her forearms. A choker with a turquoise stone and matching gold tiara were next. Lastly, lovely strappy heels that rivaled her favorite Jimmy Choos appeared on her dainty feet. She stood breathless, fully transformed into Sailor Neptune. For the very first time, she didn't feel afraid. She lunged at the momentarily forgotten youma. She was much swifter now! She pulled up just short of the creature, seeing the face of the little helpless girl the monster had been just minutes before. The hesitation cost her dearly. The youma swung its scaly, purple pincer like a club and hit her right in the stomach, scratching her deeply as the force propelled her. She heard the sickening crunch of her ribs breaking as she was hurled against the wall of the alley. She sank to the ground moaning in pain, blood staining her pristine white fuku. Michiru rose to her feet, desperation now guiding her actions. She raised her hands toward the monster, brilliant blue energy gathering between her palms. Once more, unbidden words danced across her pink lips.

"Deep Submerge!" she shouted, throwing the large blue ball of energy right at the youma. It screamed in agony as the cerulean orb found its mark. The monster shrank in size and shape, returning to the form of an innocent young girl. The eight year old collapsed in a heap before Michiru. _Oh no! What have I done!? _Michiru was terrified. What if she had killed the poor thing! Dropping to her knees, she crawled painfully over to the child. Finding her pulse weak, but existent, Michiru sighed in relief. She had not become a murderer. Mental and physical pain broke her resolve, hot tears streamed down her face. As she lay there, clutching the unconscious girl, her transformation undid itself- returning her to her civilian's clothes. Blood oozed through the thin fabric of her blouse, staining the cherry blossoms crimson. Eventually, she ran out of tears. Not seeing any other signs of physical harm on the girl, Michiru scooped her up. Struggling with her own injuries, she staggered out of the alley with the child in her arms. Thankfully, no one was around as she headed into the nearby park she had noticed earlier. Laying the girl down on an intricately carved wooden bench, Michiru prayed that someone would find the girl swiftly and take her home. She couldn't stick around; the situation would be way too difficult and impossible to explain.

She regretted her decision to stand up Elsa, but there was no way she could go out in public bleeding such as she was. Michiru hurried back home, desperately trying to conceal her injuries from the few prying eyes she passed. Graciously, she made it back to her apartment without attracting too much attention. She flew past her building's doorman and into the elevator. Only in the privacy of her own bathroom, did she remove the ruined outfit to inspect her wounds. Huge purple and black bruises covered the majority of her abdomen. The scales of the monster's pincers had pierced her skin, resulting in a deep bloody gash under her right breast. Running lukewarm water in the huge marbled bathtub, Michiru cleaned herself as best she could. After drying off with a warm plush towel, she searched for a first aid kit, locating one under the pristine porcelain sink. Holding her breath so as not to pass out, she cleaned and dressed the wound. Wrapping many layers of gauze around herself, she managed to slightly ease the pain of her broken ribs. Satisfied that she had done the best she could, the pale girl emerged from the bathroom. She slipped into a soft nightgown and crawled under her white comforter. Salty tears sprang once again to her eyes as she reflected on the events of the evening. Completely and utterly spent, the injured girl curled up mindful of her ribs, crying herself into a deep sleep.

Not too far away, the sleep of a certain sandy haired blonde was being disturbed. A strange, but otherworldly beautiful girl appeared, bringing with her tidings of the end of the world and the blonde's destined fate.

Author's Note:

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I stayed up super late to write it for you. :)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sorry for the delay! Having bronchitis is the pits. Mostly over it now, so I can finally continue my story! This is not my favorite chapter, but needed some time filler. I'm already working on the next exciting chapter, I promise!

Chapter Five

Michiru shifted uneasily in her sleep. In her dream, she was standing on a high cliff overlooking a vast, dark ocean. Looking behind her, she saw the decrepit ruins of a once glorious castle. The atmosphere felt spooky, the air heavy with the tragic memory of loss. "Where am I?" she wondered. The sky was lit by several moons; the largest of which looked similar to the moon she knew at home. There was no one else around her. As she stood there pondering, the mysterious voice from her dream returned. _Find the talismans, Michiru. _Not expecting an answer, Michiru called out "Who are you? This is getting tedious! I am so tired of these stupid dreams!" _This is no dream, _replied the voice. The air before her shimmered and morphed into the figure of a beautiful young woman. Her wavy aquamarine hair floated around her porcelain face. The dress she wore was long and lavender-a silver tiara with a large sapphire perched on her graceful head. The eyes were ocean blue and mirrored Michiru's own. Not able to contain herself, Michiru leapt backwards with a cry of surprise. "Who are you!?" she demanded. "Why do you look like me!?"

The vision smiled a soft, sad smile. _I am you, Michiru...a past you. I am the princess of the planet Neptune. Like you, I am a soldier as well. Few can match our power and strength. _Michiru was speechless. After all, what do you say to your past self? "What do you want from me? I'm just a normal girl! You speak of a mission and an untimely end to the Earth! What am I supposed to do about it?"

_You are no mere girl, Michiru. Have courage! When you took the rod, you accepted your destiny. You now have the ageless power of the planet Neptune, which you may call upon in times of trouble. The ocean is a part of you, listen and answer its call. You must find the three talismans. They hold the key to saving the Earth._

"What talismans? What are they and what do they look like?" Michiru responded. For whatever reason, she knew the beautiful woman spoke the truth. _The answers to all you seek will find you when you are ready._

The princess began fading away into a swirling mist that hovered briefly over the surface of the water and dissipated. Left alone with her thoughts, darkness once again covered Michiru's vision as her mind was transported back into her aqua bedroom and wounded body.

The sound of thunder awoke Michiru. She opened her eyes and was met with dark clouds spewing rain outside her window. She stretched, momentarily forgetting her broken ribs. To her dismay, she found the action much less painful than she thought it should be. Jerking up her soft nightgown, she unwound the bandages from the night before. While still softly purple, most of the bruising was gone. What should have taken weeks of recovery had healed almost overnight! Examining the spot where the monster's claw had cut her, she saw that her flesh had knit back together and only an angry red line remained. _Maybe I only fell and it was all just a dream. I haven't been sleeping well lately, _thought Michiru, letting her nightgown drop into place.

As if to prove her wrong, lightning from the storm flashed, illuminating her room. A slender object glinted in the sudden light on her bedside table, catching Michiru's attention. She turned on her decorative seashell lamp. A lavender Henshin Wand rested atop the flat surface of the bedside table, looking out of place in the lamp's golden glow. _I guess not. _Michiru pursed her lips as she picked up the rod. It wasn't heavy and could be easily concealed in a pocket or bag. Her phone rang, causing her to drop the object in surprise. She quickly got up to search for her phone, locating it finally in her discarded bag from the night before.

"Hello?" she answered. A long stream of words and questions erupted from the other end of the call. "Elsa? Calm down! I'm ok. What? You're here? Sure... come on up." Ending the call, Michiru grabbed a plush bathrobe to cover her nightgown. Flipping on lights and setting water to boil for tea, she waited for her friend's knock at the door. Opening it, she was almost flung completely off her feet by her friend's fierce hug.

"Michiru! I was so worried last night when you didn't show up to dinner! What happened?" Elsa's concerned eyes met Michiru's. Michiru knew she couldn't tell Elsa the truth. Even though they were friends, there was no way anyone would believe what had actually happened in the alley.

"I uh fell down some steps on the way to the restaurant. It made me dizzy and I didn't feel well. I thought it better to just go home and rest. You know I've been sleep deprived these last couple days. I'm so sorry. I should have called." Elsa eyes the blue eyed beauty skeptically. She decided to give her friend the benefit of the doubt and didn't push her farther. "Would you like some tea?"

"Tea sounds lovely. Thanks Michiru." replied Elsa. Michiru went into the kitchen to prepare the tea, black for Elsa and sugar for herself. Together they lounged on the posh Victorian couch and chatted amicably.

"Are you still going to come to my recital at the country club tonight?" asked Michiru. Elsa nodded. "I love hearing you play the violin. It transports me to a beautiful place in my mind where worries don't exist." Michiru blushed deeply at the praise. "Thank you Elsa. I don't deserve to have a best friend like you."

Elsa stayed for an hour before excusing herself to allow Michiru to get ready for her concert later that evening. Michiru began packing up what she would need at the venue. She chose a simple, flowy periwinkle dress that set off her eyes and hair. A pink rose rested at the v of its neckline adding a touch of elegance. Picking out matching heels and a sweet pearl necklace as well, she added several items to her bag. Almost as an afterthought, she went over to her bed and picked up her transformation rod from the floor. Adding it to her bag felt wrong, but instinct urged her to bring it along, just in case.

Outside, the storm had calmed some, but had left the sea in turmoil. Michiru could see the choppy waves from her bedroom window. Sea foam crashed against the rocks along the shoreline. "The ocean is restless." she heard herself say. For some reason, those words sent a chill down her spine.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Six

The spotlight was bright, but Michiru didn't mind in the least. After years of performing, she had grown to love the light, the audience and the way time seemed to still. She adored transporting her audience, easing their stress and worries, and leaving them relaxed and happy. The melodic tones of her violin reached a crescendo and Michiru closed her eyes in sheer bliss. She had a way of pouring herself into the notes and in turn, her own fears melted away. All too soon, the song came to an end and she returned to herself once more. The applause and cheers of the country club's patrons were deafening. Her agent and parents would be pleased, as well as the club's prestigious president. This performance would open up even more doors to expand her popularity. She bowed deeply and waved to Elsa in the audience. Her friend, resplendent in an indigo cocktail dress, waved back and flashed her signature grin back at the violinist.

Michiru headed backstage to change into more comfortable clothes. Her dressing room was packed with flowers and notes from well wishers. The fragrant smell of roses tickled her nose as she exchanged her formal dress for a simple flowy polka dot skirt and plain black blouse. The warmth of the evening had her tying her lovely aqua tresses up with a black ribbon. Ready to mingle and maybe see if Elsa wanted to go have dinner together, Michiru left her dressing room, bag in hand. Wandering down the corridor towards the stage exit, she suddenly paused. Faint crying emanated from the backstage area.

Michiru followed the sounds of tears until she found the source. A young boy of ten was sitting on the dirty floor behind a wooden prop crate.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" she asked sweetly, smiling at the lad. _He must belong to some members of the club, _she thought. He was dressed handsomely in a charcoal suit, his tie adorned with Pokemon characters.

"I can't ffind my mmommy." he sobbed, looking up at her with tear filled green eyes. She ruffled his dark brown hair in comfort.

"Don't worry little one. I will gladly help you find her. Just curious, how did you end up back here?" The boy only shrugged his small shoulders and refused to answer. She pushed the crate out of the way and helped him to his feet. Michiru placed her hand on his shoulder and lead him towards the stage exit door. They rejoined the throng of people milling about in the country club's auditorium. Before she knew it, the child was pulling her towards a group of finely dressed women. He released Michiru's hand and snuggled up to the side of a lovely lady with long blonde hair.

"Shota! There you are. I was beginning to worry." she said. Turning to Michiru, she bowed deeply. "Ms. Kaioh, I am in your debt. Thank you for finding my son and bringing him to me."

"Mrs. Yamaguchi! I wasn't aware he was your son!" she responded as the older woman thanked her. The stunning blonde before her was none other than the wife of the country club's president. Michiru had only met the Yamaguchis a handful of times, but never their child.

"Yes, he is my son," the blonde admitted. "He can be mischievous, but we're rather fond of him. He was excited to be allowed to attend your recital tonight."

"I am honored." Michiru bowed deeply and then excused herself to go track down Elsa. The lovely violinist didn't get very far before she was pulled aside. The young woman had long fiery hair and a pointed nose.

"Ms. Kaioh, that was truly a lovely performance." she said. "I am Mr. Yamaguchi's secretary." Her cold amber eyes seemed to look straight through Michiru. "He is just now waiting for you backstage and asked me to send you his way. He said something about papers to be signed." She rolled her eyes as if the request had been a big burden to her. Before Michiru could protest, the redhead sashayed away into the crowd. Michiru shrugged her shoulders and headed back the way she had come.

"Mr. Yamaguchi?" called Michiru. She was backstage looking for the president of the country club who had summoned her. Searching behind the large red stage curtain yielded no results. She peeked into the dressing room she had occupied earlier and an adjacent empty one, to no avail. She was about to give up and carry on with her evening, when she heard the backstage catwalk rattle ominously. "Who's there?" she cried out. There was no answer.

The catwalk above her trembled and suddenly descended with a deafening crash! The sound and fall of the metal structure didn't frighten her nearly as much as what arose from the wreckage. Her eyes widened as she took in the monster before her. Unlike the previous youma she had faced, this one had thick, unruly brown fur covering its entire body. The head was canine like and boasted rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth dripping with saliva. It stood on its two long hind legs and began to advance upon her, yellow eyes glinting dangerously.

Michiru yanked out her transformation rod. This time, the words didn't feel as foreign on her tongue. "Neptune Planet Power Make Up!" She felt a brief reprieve from her fear and anxiety as the comforting vortex of sparkling water engulfed her petite form. When it dissipated, Sailor Neptune stood tall and strong, ready to face the threat to her life. The wolf creature disregarded her transformation.

"I've come for your pure heart." it growled menacingly. Michiru didn't pause to wonder at its words or even the fact that it could talk?! "Deep Submerge!" she called as she summoned the blue orb to her palm and launched it at the monster. _This one is smarter_, she realized as it swiftly ducked behind a crate and avoided her attack completely. Quick as a flash, it leapt up and over the crate to strike at Michiru with claws longer and sharper than knives. Tumbling out of the way, she narrowly missed being sliced open. Giving her no reprieve, the creature turned and attacked again, reaching for her with its giant hairy paws. The time she wasn't as quick and received a slash to her forearm. Adrenaline pumping through her system now that blood trailed down her arm, Michiru searched for higher ground. Racing towards the stairs of the catwalk, she prayed she could outrun the terrifying monster. She threw herself up the steps and maneuvered the small footpath with all the agility and grace of a Sailor Scout.

Unfortunately, the youma followed her up into the heights of the theatre. Shadows littered the twists and turns, slowing Michiru down as she tried to think of a plan. It couldn't chase her forever, she would tire and be a sitting duck for the youma to devour. It obviously didn't care about what happened to her once it got that which it sought. It was as she contemplated this that she made a grave mistake. Michiru had completely forgotten that the creature had collapsed part of the catwalk to announce its presence earlier. Spotting the huge gaping hole in the metal, she barely slowed in time to avoid plummeting fifty odd feet to the floor below. Michiru whirled around to face the monster closing in on her. "Deep Submerge!" She managed to lob another ball of energy at the wolf creature. It howled in pain and fury as the orb found its mark. However, the blast did not cease the advance of the youma. Michiru was trapped!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Chapter Seven

Michiru was trapped! The wolf like youma had cornered her on the catwalk of the country club auditorium's backstage. It menacingly advanced, fangs glistening in the dim lighting of the backstage. Michiru knew she was in serious trouble. Growling, the monster lunged at the petite violinist. Desperate now, Michiru gathered all her energy- her hopes, her dreams, her exuberance for life itself and channeled it into one more attack.

"Deep Submerge!" she shouted, holding nothing back. The force of the energetic blast hit the youma smack in the middle of its chest. The force of the blast propelled the small girl backwards, through the hole in the catwalk and down to the floor far below. The wolf, along with the rest of the surrounding metal, plummeted to the ground on top of poor, stunned Michiru.

In those last few moments,with debris flying around her, she thought of those she loved. A fond memory of her parents dancing, her father twirling and then dipping her mother, flashed by. A vision of dear Elsa running as fast as she could to win a race flashed by next. Lastly, she thought of the racer, Harukah. A longing filled her-dreams of a crush that might never fruition. The handsome face filled her mind as her world swirled into abysmal darkness.

Michiru awoke to a dark sky and too many moons. She was back in the castle ruins on Neptune. The bright moonlight illuminated an ancient throne room. Scraps of torn aqua fabric on the walls resembled tapestries that had once boasted the same symbol as her Henshin wand. She recognized it now as the royal symbol of the planet Neptune. The throne itself was mostly intact. Carvings of sea life, shells and ocean waves decorated the marble like substance. The back of the throne was straight, but subtly branched out into a trident whose tips came close to touching the ceiling. She lifted her heavy head from the floor and glanced around curiously.

"Michiru! You must be more careful!" Her former self swept into the room, dressed in the same lavender gown as before. Princess Neptune assisted Michiru in peeling herself off the stone floor. Head in her hands, Michiru grimaced at the harsh tone. "You nearly lost your life," the princess chided. Still dressed in her senshi outfit, Michiru pondered what had transpired. The last thing she remembered was tumbling backwards off the catwalk as she blasted ocean energy at the werewolf like youma. "To be fair, that monster was too strong for you. They are getting more desperate."

"Uh, who?" Michiru asked, confused.

"They call themselves The Deathbusters. They are the greatest enemy our Solar System has ever known. Their goal is to steal pure hearts until they locate the three talismans. With the power of the talismans, they will be able to unleash a great evil on the Earth and all who inhabit it. Basically, your apocalyptic visions would become reality." Princess Neptune maintained sharp eye contact as she finally told Michiru who she was up against. "Your responsibility is to find the three talismans first. In the hands of the senshi, they will awaken a Messiah to save the universe from certain destruction. However, you can no longer do this alone. Find and awaken our destined partner, Sailor Uranus."

"Who is she? How can I find her?" Michiru was full of questions for the mysterious princess.

Neptune shook her head. "I will help you however I can. As it is, I have sheltered you here longer than I should have. Your body has healed itself enough for you to escape death. I must send your consciousness back now." With those parting words, Michiru's vision blurred and all was dark once more.


End file.
